


【超蝙】死后29天

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: summary：超人睁开眼睛，发现自己死掉了。点梗文，三代亨超本蝙，接BVS，沙雕小甜饼。可能的雷点：超露过去式，暗恋，私设多，非常蠢





	【超蝙】死后29天

我一定是死了。死得透透的。超人严肃地想。

否则我不会看见自己的尸体。

day1

钢铁之躯静静地躺在实验台上，上半身赤裸着，胸前的大洞已经消失。除了面色惨白、胸口毫无起伏，他看起来就像是普通的睡着了一样。

但事实上他死了。

克拉克悬浮在空中——这和他活着的时候那种悬浮有很大的不同，那时他至少是能感觉到地心引力的，但现在他感觉不到了。准确来说，除了视觉和触觉，也许还有嗅觉（他好像闻到了尸体上淡淡的泥土气息），其他所有感官都消失了。

这很正常，毕竟我死了嘛。克拉克淡定地躺下去，和尸体达成完美的重合，再坐起时又自顾自地剥离出来，留下躯壳依旧直挺挺地躺在那里。

凉透了。

克拉克悲伤地叹了口气，接受了自己已经成为一个灵魂体的事实。

他开始好奇地打量这个洞穴——至少本来是个洞穴，虽然现在已经被很多看起来就超贵的机器占领了。实验台旁边有一台心电图检测仪，电极连在尸体上，屏幕中当然是没有任何起伏的。再远点的地方是一个配有超大屏幕的操作台，上面大大小小的按钮看得人眼晕。

再往前……啊。

这不是我碰瓷过的那个车吗，车门的手感我都记得呢。

day2

克拉克正与布鲁斯面面相觑。

单方面的面面相觑。

布鲁斯作为一个没有任何超能力的普通人，自然不可能看到这个半透明的不知道是鬼魂还是啥东西。他左手捏着一大叠资料，查看着实验台旁的一圈设备显示的数据，丝毫没有感受到克拉克近在咫尺的注视。

平心而论，克拉克与布鲁斯并不太熟，他们一共也只见过寥寥几面，还都不太愉快。虽然他经过一些了解已经初步在心中将蝙蝠侠归类到“好人”范畴，但在这种诡异的情形下，他也很难不怀疑蝙蝠侠是要把他的躯体用来做某种实验。

因此他警惕地观察着布鲁斯的一举一动，防范对方突然掏出把氪石手术刀来，虽然他现在也没法阻止就是了。

布鲁斯看起来很疲惫，头发有点乱，下巴上也冒了青色的胡茬。他将数据输入资料库，又调整了模拟黄太阳灯的光照参数，便缓步走到操作台前坐了下来。

克拉克跟着飘过去，试图看懂他手中的资料上写的什么，但只瞟了一眼，蝙蝠侠就将它们放进了抽屉里。

克拉克尝试着去拉开抽屉，手臂果然毫无阻碍地穿过了金属板，他向上弯起手臂，看见自己的手指从桌面上冒了出来。

克拉克再次叹了口气。

day5

经过三天的观察，克拉克基本能确定布鲁斯对他的躯体并没有恶意，虽然还弄不清楚他把尸体挖出来搬到蝙蝠洞究竟有什么目的，但至少不是为了解剖。

克拉克可不想眼睁睁看着自己被开膛破肚。

这些天他经过各种尝试得知他现在不能离开尸体二十米以外，超过范围就会感觉到四肢被扯住，如果再继续往前走，那股缠在手脚上的力量就会像一根被绷直的橡皮筋，猛地一弹，回过神来时他已经四仰八叉地摔在自己的躯体旁边了。

除此之外还有各种乱七八糟的发现，诸如灵魂体感觉不到黄太阳的照射、倒挂在洞顶的蝙蝠群好像能在某种程度上感应到他、停在平台上的蝙蝠车并不是他撕过的那辆、穿过洞顶的岩石往上飘居然能到达韦恩大宅的后花园。

以及，布鲁斯·韦恩真是一个无趣的家伙。

死掉以后克拉克每天都非常无聊，不是缩在阴暗的蝙蝠洞里发呆，就是飘到地面上看风景。看风景时他还得注意着只露出半个身体在外面——灵魂体当然是不可能穿着衣服的，他每天全裸地在洞里飘来飘去已经很羞耻了，实在不想在光天化日之下裸奔，虽然没人能看到他。

死去的人生活都这么辛苦吗？

可是活得好好的布鲁斯的生活似乎也没比他精彩到哪里去，每一天都是带着一身洗不去的疲惫来到这里，做着千遍一律的事情。

蝙蝠侠的工作很复杂，但也同样枯燥。克拉克站在他背后，看着屏幕上令人眼花缭乱的城市监控、数据监测、物种分析，感到一阵眼晕。

他大致能猜到蝙蝠侠是在追查哥谭的某个案子，却没法知道更细节的东西。蝙蝠侠不是一个会自言自语的人，自然也没法将详情说给他听。蝙蝠洞里一直很安静，除了机器运转时细微的轰鸣和手指敲击键盘的“哒哒”声，就只剩下了布鲁斯浅淡的呼吸。

克拉克听着这些背景音，不禁有些昏昏欲睡——这当然是错觉，他活着的时候不需要睡眠，死了就更不需要了。

布鲁斯关闭了显示屏，站起来走进旁边一扇小门，再出来时已经全副武装。克拉克便意识到现在已经是午夜，虽然时间之于他已经失去了意义。

蝙蝠侠戴好面具，走到实验台前，目光透过护目镜凝在超人毫无血色的脸上，过了大概有三分钟，才轻轻呼出一口气，转身向蝙蝠车走去。

克拉克目送他穿过瀑布融入哥谭的夜色，疑惑地摸了摸并不存在的下巴。

这就是最让他费解的一点。这几天里布鲁斯会在仅有的空闲时间里站、或者坐在实验台边，盯着他的脸发呆，棕色的眼睛里翻涌的情绪太复杂，他看不太懂。

所以他只能回盯着布鲁斯的侧脸，祈祷着对方不要突然想起卫星和大楼的新仇旧恨热血上头将他分尸。

day6

今天有点不一样。

布鲁斯下到蝙蝠洞后照例先去查看了尸体的情况，但他记录下数据之后没有离开，而是从实验台下面拿出了两个电极——心肺复苏用的那种电极，摁在了超人身体上。

身体猛烈地一抽。

克拉克也跟着一抽。虽然无论身体遭受了什么，感官都不会传递到他身上，但看着就觉得一阵幻痛。

布鲁斯又试了三次，心电图仪显示屏上依旧是一条平整的直线。他脱力地坐下来，捂住了眼睛。

克拉克这才明白他是想复活超人。

可惜他注定不会如愿。就算超人原本可能是活着的，也在五天前，灵魂离体的那一刻彻底步入死亡。

day7

“布鲁斯老爷，您已经连续工作32小时了。”管家像幽灵一样无声无息地出现，把真正的幽灵克拉克都吓了一跳。

“嗯。”

“您需要休息。”

“我没有时间休息，阿福。”布鲁斯的目光没有从屏幕上移开，只是伸出一只手，“咖啡给我。”

阿福将杯子递到他手上。克拉克飘过去闻了闻，被苦得一个倒仰。这哪是咖啡啊，根本就是咖啡豆磨成的粉加水搅拌后形成的糊状生化武器。

布鲁斯居然面不改色地一饮而尽。

管家接过他还回来的空杯，再一次出声：“布鲁斯老爷。”

“什么事。”布鲁斯揉了揉眉心，转头看向他。

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气：“我只是希望您能意识到，肯特先生并不是您的睡美人，比起蝙蝠洞的实验台，他更应该待在水晶棺材里。”

“他还活着。”布鲁斯固执地说，“创口已经完全复原，内脏没有任何损伤。只要心脏重新开始跳动，他就能醒来。”

“……如果您坚持的话。”阿尔弗雷德欠了欠身，“我衷心希望您不会在他醒来之前倒下。”

day8

克拉克花了一整天的时间思考自己需不需要水晶棺材。

密封良好，防尘防水，躺在里面还能看风景。

好像挺不错的。

day9

布鲁斯今天精神看起来好了一些，但表情比之前更加凝重。他身上闻不到平时会有的酒气或者似有若无的血腥气，取而代之的是淡淡的甜香。

很熟悉，是苹果派的香味。他一定去见过玛莎。

克拉克不自觉地咽了咽口水，感觉到一阵虚幻的饥饿。

布鲁斯在实验台前站了很久，眉间皱出一道深深的沟壑——他总是皱着眉，克拉克怀疑那条痕迹已经没法抹平了。仪器上显示的数据已经很久都没有变动，毫无成果的尝试显然让布鲁斯非常焦躁，他来回踱着步，嘴唇抿成了一条线。

阿尔弗雷德走到他身旁，目光里带着责备：“布鲁斯老爷，您应该知道玛莎女士会同意您将她儿子的遗体带走并不仅仅是因为相信了你那套‘好朋友’的鬼话。”

“她温柔且睿智。就和我的玛莎一样。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“大概我当时拿着铲子站在墓地里的模样实在太糟糕了。”

“即使沉浸在失去爱子的伤痛中，她也仍然包容了你的无理。但恕我直言，老爷，她的精神状况和上次见面比起来差了很多。”

“我知道，阿尔弗雷德。我只是，只是想弥补我的过失——”

“用这种揭开她伤疤的方式？”阿尔弗雷德尖锐地问。

布鲁斯沉默地移开视线。

“我没法阻止您。”阿尔弗雷德看着他的眼睛，语气诚恳，“但我希望您能够适可而止，让肯特先生入土为安。”

布鲁斯双拳紧握，指节用力到发白，他深深地吸了一口气，低声说：“给我一个月。”

“那么，还剩下21天。”阿尔弗雷德点点头，抬起手腕看了看时间，“距离您的晚宴开场还有三十分钟，您该换衣服了。”

克拉克看着两人的背影，默默从洞顶上落下来漂浮在自己的身体旁边。

他可以想象到玛莎现在有多么伤心，可他再自责也无法扭转时间，或者说即便再来一次，他仍然会选择与毁灭日同归于尽。

他现在很想、很想看一眼玛莎，想要展开双臂给她一个虚无的拥抱。就算对方感应不到他，他也想要陪在她身边。

但他没有办法。他甚至都出不了韦恩庄园。

克拉克的将目光落在了自己的尸体上。

下次布鲁斯去堪萨斯拜访玛莎的时候他也许能试着跟过去，只要布鲁斯能扛着他的尸体一起……

……为了玛莎的心脏着想，还是算了吧。

day10

布鲁斯按下按钮，实验台周围升起一面墙把整个区域都挡在了里面。克拉克飘出来，看了看这面墙与蝙蝠洞本身的墙壁的连接处，惊叹地发现这几乎毫无破绽。

他疑惑于布鲁斯为什么要突然把他隔起来，他很确定自己没有腐烂也没有变形，不过如果对方突然意识到把尸体这样堂而皇之摆在房间里不太妥当也情有可原。

毕竟那只是一具尸体，没有人该为将尸体关在暗无天日的地方而受到指责。

克拉克渡过了忧伤的一上午，然后被突发事件终止了胡思乱想。

蝙蝠洞里出现了除布鲁斯和他的管家以外的人。

穿红色制服的小伙子一进来就兴奋地上蹿下跳，发出一连串快到没人能听清的赞叹，还像只仓鼠一样以迅雷不及掩耳之势吃掉了阿尔弗雷德准备的整盘小甜饼。

另外还有一个半边身体都是机械的少年，以及在毁灭日的战场上见过一面的女战士。

那个机械少年——克拉克从他们的对话中得知他的代号是钢骨，神情沉重地说着什么，戴安娜抱着手臂站在一边。布鲁斯一边低声提出细节性的问题一边把数据输入电脑。他没戴面具，克拉克可以清晰地看见他眼中暗沉沉的焦躁。

“情况已经很危险了，蝙蝠。类魔的数量一直在增加。”钢骨握了握拳，掌中橙色的投影消失不见。

“我会想办法。”蝙蝠侠沉声说。

直到钢骨离开去和闪电侠挤在一起玩打地鼠，蝙蝠侠都仍然紧盯着屏幕上复杂的数据流。他的手指在键盘上敲敲打打，不断尝试新的方案，电脑给出的结果却一直是“error”。

神奇女侠靠在桌沿上看了一会儿，伸手按住了他的手腕：“放松点，男孩。事情还没到最糟糕的地步。”

“我想不到最糟糕会是什么样。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛抹了把脸。

戴安娜静静看了他两秒，突然问道：“你的备用计划呢？”

布鲁斯微微一怔，苦涩地勾了下唇角：“我很想说有，但事实上，我已经没有备用计划了。”

“我没有在和你绕圈子。”戴安娜严肃地握住他的肩膀，一字一句地说，“你的所有方案全部缺少了一个最关键的数据。”

“我会找到合适的参数补上缺口——”

“超人是不是在你这？”

“……”布鲁斯抽了一口气。

“你想复活他。”女神肯定地说，睿智的目光似乎能看进他的心里，“你组建正义联盟——联盟主席的位置，以及你计划上数据的空缺，都是留给他的。”

布鲁斯垂下眼避开她锐利的视线，声音嘶哑：“不是我想。是我必须——”

“你不能让这个关系到人类存亡的计划建立在如此疯狂的基础上。”戴安娜提高了音调，“把一个死去很久的人从土里挖出来，要不是我了解你，我会认为你疯了。”

“在很多年前我就已经疯了。”布鲁斯长出了一口气，疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，“但无论我疯没疯，都不能否认一个事实——人类需要他。”

克拉克听到这里，终于没忍住挥出一拳狠狠地揍在他脸上，毫不意外地打了个空。他气得几乎浑身都在颤抖，眼眶不受控制地发热。如果他有实体，估计眼睛里已经出现了热视线，或者更糟糕的，泪水。

当你觉得世界不需要超人，你就想杀死我。而当世界需要超人，你又要复活我。

你不让我活，也不让我死。超人恨恨地想。你凭什么？

day11

蝙蝠洞里重新归于寂静之后，布鲁斯第一时间撤下了那面墙，实验台再一次出现在角落。

克拉克把头扎进墙里单方面与布鲁斯冷战了一晚上，不仅没有对对方造成任何影响还把自己搞得更火大了。他又飘到布鲁斯身后，冷冷地看着蝙蝠侠忙碌的背影，想到他现在所做的一切努力都是无用功，居然从心底生出些报复的快意。

天色转亮的时候神奇女侠再一次出现在蝙蝠洞里。她手上拿着两支甜筒，递给布鲁斯一支，被拒绝了。

“噢我忘了，你脆弱的肠胃大概已经承受不了这么冰的东西。”戴安娜遗憾地在两个甜筒上各舔了一口。

已经很久没吃过东西的克拉克嫉妒地盯着被奶油濡湿的饼干边缘。

“我不喜欢香草口味。”布鲁斯喝了一口咖啡，打了个小小的哈欠，“你来干什么？情况有变？”

“来看看你的睡美人。”戴安娜耸了耸肩，目标明确地走向实验台，“你昨天把他藏在哪里？”

“就在这里。只是挡住了而已。”布鲁斯也放下杯子走过去，“以及，他不是睡美人。”

“哪里不是？”戴安娜伸手虚覆上超人紧闭的眼睛，“睡。”又拍拍他脸，“美人。”

布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁：“如果仅仅一个吻就能让他醒过来，那倒是省事多了。”

“你试过？”戴安娜挑起眉。

布鲁斯瞪着她。

“不过他看起来确实不像是死了。”戴安娜煞有介事地绕着超人的躯体转了一圈，得出结论，“至少就外观来说，比我想象的要好很多。”

“如果你是指生理意义上的死亡，那么他确实没死。”布鲁斯甩出一叠资料，“各项指标都显示他比我还要健康，而没人知道心脏停跳是不是鉴别氪星人死亡的标准。”他顿了一下，“从他现在的状态来看，他更像是‘关机’了。我要做的就是找到那个启动键。”

克拉克敏感地皱起眉。他不喜欢被别人比作机器——或者类似的什么“工具”，但显然蝙蝠侠就是这么看待他的。

“要启动这个大家伙可不容易。”戴安娜眼含关切地看向布鲁斯，“联盟、哥谭，以及超人。你要处理的事情太多了，我有些担心你的身体状况。”

“哦，不用担心。如果计划失败，我想我至少能撑到人类毁灭的那一刻。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“我知道。只是这本来就是我的过失，我正在尽全力弥补它。”

“弄出毁灭日的是卢瑟，又不是你。”戴安娜不满地敲了敲实验台。

“我是帮凶。”布鲁斯苦笑着摇头，“被愤怒蒙蔽了理智，轻易上了勾——真不敢相信我在行动之前居然没有确认一番情报的真伪。”

“噢，超人威胁论。”戴安娜想到这里，也有些怜悯地瞥了超人一眼，“真要这么说，那全人类都是帮凶。就算没有你这杆枪，总有一天人们也会因无法忍受绝对的力量所带来的恐惧而爆发战争。”她安慰地拍拍他的肩，“而且我个人认为，一切的根源是超人长得太凶了。”

“……什么？”

“我看过他的直播，眉头总是拧着，看起来在笑，眼神却凶巴巴的。听说他还拆了你的车门？真是个坏孩子。”

“不是，等等。”布鲁斯做了一个停止的手势，“这和长相有什么关系？”

“关系大着呢。”女神摊开手，“如果他是个甜心，肯定不会遇上这么多破事。”

克拉克混乱了。他呆呆地转头看向自己就算是死了也显得冷硬的脸部轮廓，涌上一阵发自心底的委屈。

长得凶是我的错吗？！

布鲁斯似乎也觉得难以理解：“人类并不都是这种以貌取人的家伙。”他回忆了一下超人接受采访的画面，肯定地说，“而且就算他看起来……让人不那么有安全感，他的言行也足以证明他毫无恶意。”

戴安娜冷笑一声：“他撕你车门时说了什么来着？”

“他说——哦。”布鲁斯扶了下额头，“你怎么知道。”

“我不知道，但猜也能猜到个大概。”戴安娜把甜筒最底下的那个尖角塞进嘴里，享受地眯起眼，“这样看来他至少对你不能说是‘毫无恶意’，你会敌视他完全情有可原。”

克拉克也捂住了脸。事实上那句“蝙蝠已经死了，埋了他”是他在家里构思了好久、最终从46句备选台词中挑出来的最完美的一句，那天他回去后还暗自为自己帅气的登场得意了很久。

现在想想，不仅很中二，而且超凶。

“……当时我确实越界了，他的行为本身没错。”布鲁斯迟疑了一下，又低声补充，“再说他的小虎牙还挺可爱的。”

布鲁斯……克拉克打心底里涌上一阵不合时宜的感动。

神奇女侠打了个寒颤，嫌弃地说：“我忘了蝙蝠科动物动物看东西不用眼睛。”她伸了个懒腰，转身朝外面走去，“那我不打扰你和你的睡美人了，有进展了再通知我。”

布鲁斯和克拉克看着她的背影消失在洞口，又转头对视了一眼——准确的说是布鲁斯看超人的躯体，克拉克看布鲁斯。

布鲁斯的目光专注地从超人眉心不太明显的竖纹缓缓下移，停在他抿起时自然上翘的嘴角，顿了顿，突然哼笑一声。

“睡美人。”他重复道，然后又继续闷闷地笑得肩膀都缩了起来。

克拉克气得头顶都快冒烟，刚刚好不容易对布鲁斯增加的那一点点可怜的好感度又跌落到谷底。无知无觉地躺在那里已经很惨了，这家伙居然还嘲笑他。

果然想复活超人只是迫不得已，像蝙蝠侠这么记仇的人，看到他惨兮兮的样子心里不知有多开心呢。超人仇恨地想。

布鲁斯终于止住了笑，他伸手戳了戳超人下巴上的小凹陷，又捏捏他硬邦邦的钢铁侧脸，陷入沉思。

克拉克戒备地盯着他的手指，试图把手隔到自己的身体上来隔绝他的骚扰，当然是无用功。布鲁斯眉头又拧了起来，他轻轻咬了咬下唇，像是下定决心一样俯下身——

克拉克清晰地感觉到有唇上有柔软温热的触感一闪即逝。

布鲁斯直起身，揉了揉自己磕得有点疼的嘴，遗憾地对着纹丝不动的超人躯体说：“就知道不会有这么简单。”

然后他就施施然走了。

留下一个惊吓到变模糊的鬼魂凌乱地僵在半空中。

克拉克石化了大概有半分钟，猛然醒神，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”地发出没人能听到的崩溃尖叫，再次冲到墙边把半个身子扎进了墙里。

拉奥啊我被蝙蝠侠非礼了！！

等克拉克能勉强冷静下来思考时，他才发觉刚刚他能感受到蝙蝠侠的吻说明身体的触感可以传达到灵魂体上了，这在他死掉的这些天里是从未有过的。

他已经死得不能更死了，所以任何细微的改变，都只可能是指向一个方向——复活。

意识到自己能活过来的克拉克本能地兴奋了一会儿，但随即又想到了布鲁斯复活超人的目的，毫无疑问地球正面临着巨大的危机，人类需要他，需要超人。当然，重返人间的超人会救下他们，可是之后呢？

回想起自己在人类世界经历过的一切，他所得到的大多是利用、猜忌、怀疑，甚至赤裸裸的恶意和伤害。就连让他感受到爱的露易丝，最终也因为无法接受那个土里土气的小记者而离开了他。

他在这颗星球上拥有的东西少得可怜，超人在死后大概能得到他应得的尊重于缅怀，而克拉克失去了工作、公寓、身份，他只有玛莎。

玛莎。

克拉克长舒了一口气。就算他醒来后要面对的现实再怎么糟糕，至少能让玛莎不再难过，这就够了。

而超人则会一如既往地做他该做的事情，对得起他胸口的标志，对得起希望之名。

当务之急是先配合布鲁斯的研究来让自己回到躯体中，再跳起来暴揍蝙蝠侠一顿。

day12

布鲁斯今天也准时出现在了蝙蝠洞，他面色如常，仿佛昨天什么事也没发生——也许对他来说确实是什么事也没发生，那个吻对于蝙蝠侠来说只是个实验，而对于布鲁西宝贝来说，这种简单的嘴唇相贴估计连吻都算不上。

克拉克想到自己为此纠结了半个晚上不禁有点愤愤不平，而当他看到布鲁斯走到实验台前再次弯下腰，又下意识的紧张起来。

……布鲁西别是真觉得唤醒睡美人得用舌吻吧，拜托放过童话故事。

辛好和他想的不同，布鲁斯只是仔细观察了一番他下巴上的胡茬，他死了之后自然毛发也停止了生长，胡茬仍然停留在刚刚冒头的阶段。

布鲁斯又思索了一下，蹲下身打开实验台最底下的柜子，拿出了一个针筒——外观很普通，除了针尖上闪着点绿光。

克拉克脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来，他先是反射性地飘出十米远，又反应过来不对，扑回去拼命想把躯体也一起拖走，无奈什么都抓不住，只能眼看着氪石针头一点点地接近他的胳膊。

“不不不……”克拉克徒劳地伸手去拽布鲁斯的衣服。

针头刺破皮肤的那一刻，真实的刺痛感传达过来，从小到大都没打过针的克拉克嗷嗷叫着捂住伤处，气愤又委屈地猛踢布鲁斯的屁股。

布鲁斯抽了半管血，拔出针头用棉花按住针孔，再移开时伤处果不其然已经愈合了。他把血样放进分析仪，坐到电脑前查看检测结果。

克拉克瞪了眼那个被随手放到桌上的氪石针筒，降低高度正对着刚刚布鲁斯拿针筒的柜子，想穿进去看看里面还藏了什么危险工具，结果脑袋结结实实撞在了柜门上。

现在他知道灵魂体没法穿过铅了，可惜知道得有点晚。

克拉克揉着脑门，不死心地又在柜子上敲了敲，果然能接触到实体，但没法发出声音。这让他有点沮丧，哪怕他能弄出一丁点动静，也足以在以后蝙蝠侠又想对他的身体做什么不太好的事情的时候发出抗议了。

阿尔弗雷德照例在下午茶时间为布鲁斯送来了咖啡和小甜饼，布鲁斯两口吞掉咖啡，随口问道：“我晚上是不是有个宴会要参加？”

“我很惊讶您还记得您的工作。”阿尔弗雷德优雅的伦敦腔里怎么听都带着点讽刺，“我还以为您眼中就只剩下肯特先生了。”

“事情也要分轻重缓急，阿福。”布鲁斯拿起一块小甜饼，“显然复活超人是最重要的事。”

“那么您的进度？”

“……毫无进展。”布鲁斯叹了口气，调出刚刚的血样分析报告示意他过来看，“血样刚刚取出时所有细胞都是静止的，但你看，现在他的细胞已经变得非常活跃。”布鲁斯将血液离体的时间与细胞活跃度的对照着划出一条呈上升趋势的曲线，“我初步推断超人的生理机能停止是为了让他这个个体维持在某一种状态、或者说某一个时间点里——刚刚他皮肤上的针孔恢复时，仪器显示他一部分器官进入了一个短暂的活跃期，这足以证明这具身体还活着，但只有在它维持的‘平衡’被破坏时，才会运作起来让身体重新回到它所需要的这种状态。”

“喔。”阿尔弗雷德细细地浏览着那些数据，“这听上去像是一个重大突破，您为什么要说‘毫无进展’？”

“因为刚刚那个活跃期持续时间实在是太短，所取得的信息并不足以让我得出进一步的结论。”

阿尔弗雷德顿了一秒：“也就是说只要能延长这个恢复的过程——”

“是。而为了达成这一点，我必须在他的身体上制造足够大的伤口。”布鲁斯遗憾地说，“我想我不能这么做。”

你当然不能这么做！！！克拉克听得都快惊恐发作了，生怕他哪根弦搭错自己就得度过死不如生的几天。

“确实，这听起来有些残忍。”阿尔弗雷德沉吟着说，“不过如果他的细胞是想最大限度地维持住这个躯体的原貌，那么就不止有制造伤口这一个方法可以用。”

布鲁斯把超人从头到脚扫视一圈，露出恍然大悟的表情：“你是说……”

“是的。”阿尔弗雷德微笑着点头，“不过您应该开始为晚宴做准备了，这个尝试就留到回来之后再做吧。”

布鲁斯看了眼时间，端起装小甜饼的碟子，跟在他身后走了。

克拉克僵硬地待在原地，逃跑的冲动前所未有的强烈——比起可以预见的疼痛，即将到来的未知要可怕得多。

这两个人为什么不把话说清楚再走？！

day13

布鲁斯直到凌晨才醉醺醺地回来，这时克拉克的脑内酷刑小剧场已经演示到了第1233种。他看着布鲁斯摇摇晃晃地走过来，翻箱倒柜找出一把明晃晃的氪石刀，吓得冷汗都出来了。

“布鲁斯，我们有话好好说……”克拉克一咬牙伸手去抓那把氪石刀——和他想的一样，灵魂体同样也不能穿过氪石，但他没想到的是自己的手在距离氪石刀还有二十公分的地方就被看不见的能量场给挡住了，不仅如此，他的指尖还涌上一股强烈的灼痛。

看来氪石对氪星人的压制并不仅仅体现在肉体上。

布鲁斯拿着刀在他头上比划，克拉克含着一泡热泪，无奈地接受了自己将会被开颅的现实。依照刚才布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德的讨论，收集数据需要一个相当长的过程，也就是说在接下去的很长时间里他都得与疼痛相伴了。

他原本相信布鲁斯不会这样对他，即使他不知道克拉克的意识还清醒着，也不会像对待一个可悲的实验体一样对待超人的尸体，但现在他不确定了。

因为布鲁斯明显已经醉到神志不清，你永远也无法猜到一个醉鬼能做出多么不可理喻的事。

刀尖在克拉克心惊胆战的注视下接近了他的额头，又突然停下了。布鲁斯打了个酒嗝，用另一只手捋了捋超人微卷的短发，眯着醉意朦胧的眼睛陷入沉思。

克拉克祈祷着他能良心发现或者说清醒过来停止这个疯狂的行为，布鲁斯也确实将刀从超人脑袋上移开了，但克拉克还没来得及松口气，刀锋又指向了他的胸口。

开颅过后是掏心吗？！克拉克一口气没接上来，噎得眼睛都瞪圆了，他一边在心里对比着两者的疼痛等级，一边为布鲁斯如此憎恨超人而感到莫名的失落。

戒备也好利用也罢，在经历营救玛莎与并肩作战之后，超人以为他们不说成为朋友，至少也是扯平了，可看布鲁斯醉酒后疯狂的举动，他心中所想显然与超人的结论相去甚远。

克拉克对于自己惹人讨厌的程度有了一个全新的认知，他沉默地看着布鲁斯手气刀落，紧紧闭上了眼。

预想中的剧痛并没有到来。

刀锋划过皮肤的触感很清晰，但远远达不到痛的程度，只能说是微微的痒意。克拉克又等了几秒，触感依然没有加重，他一边庆幸地猜测是不是从身体传达过来的知觉会减弱，一边战战兢兢地睁开眼看向可能已经很血腥的实验台。

然后他傻眼了。

布鲁斯剃掉了他的胸毛。

剧情转折太快以至于大脑停止运作的克拉克眼睁睁看着布鲁斯一丝不苟地完成了手上的工作，朝超人的胸口吹了一口气，那些被剃掉的毛发呼啦啦地被吹散开来，克拉克也因为拂过胸膛的湿润气息而战栗了一下。

布鲁斯满意地摸了一把超人光滑的胸肌，把旁边的仪器调成数据记录模式，才打了个哈欠，慢吞吞回楼上去睡觉了。

克拉克捂着胸口，感觉自己失去了什么重要的东西，比如尊严之类的——虽然事实上他只是失去了一层没什么用的遮蔽。

但转念一想，他又不由得生出些劫后余生的庆幸——还好他的胸毛比较茂盛，不然布鲁斯就会剃光他的头发，或者什么更糟糕的……哦拉奥啊，相比之下他宁愿加入光头俱乐部去和卢瑟作伴。

day14

第二天蝙蝠侠睡到日上三竿才恍惚地进到蝙蝠洞，对着超人光洁的胸口愣了好一会儿，喃喃自语：“哦天哪这是我干的？”

就是你干的。克拉克斜睨着他，并决定以后要找机会剃掉对方那层碍眼的胡茬作为报复。

布鲁斯看了看仪器上不断跳动的数据，摸着下巴陷入沉思。阿尔弗雷德端着早晨走过来，挑了挑眉：“我以为仅仅是记录数据变化不需要剃得这么干净？”

“面积越大越有利于分析。”布鲁斯说打开扫描仪，“他胸部的毛囊组织已经完全活过来了，证明我之前的猜测并没有错。”

“虽然我不知道氪星人体是怎么做到只有部分组织工作的，但我得恭喜肯特先生现在不是一具广义上的尸体了。”阿尔弗雷德将托盘放到桌上。

布鲁斯叉起一块培根煎蛋塞进嘴里，口齿不清地说：“现在的目标是让他身体里尽量多的器官开始运作，我刚才还在思考方法，但现在看来比我想象的简单得多。”他咽下煎蛋，端起咖啡杯，在阿尔弗雷德和克拉克疑惑的目光中将杯口贴在了超人的嘴唇上，“希望他还保留着吞咽反射。”

漆黑浓稠的液体缓缓涌入了超人的口腔，克拉克站在旁边，被迫感受着可怕的苦涩漫上舌头再从食道滑进胃里，氪星人的肠胃一向很好，夏天他可以放肆地吃上一整桶冰淇淋也不会有任何不良反应，但现在，他的胃隐隐作痛了起来。

堂堂韦恩集团总裁每天喝的就是这种杀人玩意？！

克拉克趴在地上干呕，什么都吐不出来，布鲁斯灌完了一整杯咖啡后显然也没想给超人漱漱口，他把杯子搁到一边，再次扫描超人全身，露出满意的神情：“现在消化系统也开始运作了，一会儿再给他喂点酒精和脂肪，争取让肝肾也动起来。”

克拉克痛苦地抱着头，怀疑自己就算没死也会被他毒死。

拉奥在上，饶了我吧，我想活过来……

day15

在那之后克拉克又被强行灌了一堆不明液体，分量都不多，但味道实在难以言喻，直接导致他对蝙蝠侠的仇恨值上升了五个百分点。

布鲁斯盯着屏幕上不断变化的数据，眉头紧紧皱着，看起来心情也没比克拉克好到哪里去，无论他做了多少努力，实验台左侧的那个监测心跳的仪器也没有响起，他揉了揉眉心，伸手去探超人的鼻息，又醒悟般缩回来。

超人本来就不需要呼吸。

克拉克坐在布鲁斯最喜欢的那张椅子上——或者说，以坐姿飘在椅子上，直勾勾地看着左手边的一杯纯净水，他非常需要这个来冲淡嘴里的怪味，如果布鲁斯愿意将这个喂给他，他可以把之前的一切都一笔勾销。

布鲁斯端起那杯水，在克拉克渴望的眼神中一滴不剩地倒进了他自己嘴里。

……蝙蝠侠果然非常讨人厌。

克拉克隔空往蝙蝠侠的屁股上扇了一巴掌泄愤，恼怒得体温都升高了——他还以为是错觉，直到他发现屏幕上代表体温的那条直线有了一个微妙的波动。

布鲁斯显然也看到了，他瞳孔微微一缩，不自觉地屏住了呼吸。克拉克意识到灵魂体也能稍微影响到肉体，便努力地想用这种方式向布鲁斯传达自己的怒火，可是当他刻意去生气时反而气不起来了，屏幕上的线条又跌落回原来的水平线。

克拉克和布鲁斯同时失望地叹了口气。克拉克听不见自己的叹气声，但布鲁斯的声音疲惫到像是把两个人的份一起叹掉了，克拉克转头去看他，中年人沉默地调试着仪器的参数，花白的鬓发在黄太阳灯的照射下闪着温暖的光。

克拉克的目光从他的发梢移动到眼睛，蓦地想起自己报社的同事们是怎么形容布鲁西宝贝的外表，那些溢美之词光是看着就让人脸红心跳，而在全方位的赞美结束之后总会跟上一句话，“可惜里面是空的”。

布鲁斯·韦恩完美的皮囊里面是不是空的这点克拉克再清楚不过了，蝙蝠侠踩在他肚子上那一脚实得不能再实——他的钢铁脊椎都差点被踹成两节。布鲁斯的确拥有与外表相匹配的内在，只除了是个性格差劲的混蛋以外。

克拉克挑剔地上下打量了一番这个实心的韦恩，把“询问发际线的保养方法”记在了复活后待办事项列表里。

day16 

布鲁斯又熬了通宵。

克拉克其实挺乐意布鲁斯晚上留在蝙蝠洞里的，他整天一个人待在这里都快闲疯了，观察蝙蝠侠工作已经成为了他仅有的娱乐项目，不得不说那些复杂的数据流在蝙蝠侠手下不断变幻的景象简直像是艺术。

蝙蝠侠在工作间隙的休息时间会泡在训练室——如果那也能称作是休息的话。克拉克旁观他进行各种高强度的训练，直观地感受到了身为人类的布鲁斯到底付出了多少，虽然不想承认，但这让他有点肃然起敬，特别是当布鲁斯坐到一张垫子上摆出各种奇怪又扭曲的姿势时。

那大概是印度瑜伽。克拉克从不知道一具强壮的男性躯体也能有那么好的柔韧性，他好奇地跟布鲁斯一起坐下来试图把腿勾到自己脖子上，因为灵魂体碰不到实物而失败了。

于是复活后待办事项列表里又多了一条内容。

 

day17 

复活工作依然没有进展，克拉克不太在意，因为他相信自己总能活过来的，但布鲁斯显得有点急躁了，他一大早提着刀阴沉沉地盯着克拉克的头发，显然在考虑扩大毛囊活跃面积对复活超人有没有帮助。

克拉克紧张兮兮地围着他打转，其实他做好了心里建设勉强能接受当一段时间的秃子，但他害怕布鲁斯开了这个头之后下一步就是要剃他其他地方的毛发了，他已经没了胸毛和头毛，不能再牺牲掉腿毛和某种不可说的毛。

所幸当布鲁斯的氪石刀挨上超人的发际线时蝙蝠洞主机突然亮起红灯，布鲁斯迅速换上制服拉开蝙蝠车车门，属于黑夜的蝙蝠冲进了哥谭的黎明——听起来是不错的新闻标题。克拉克珍惜地摸了摸自己的头发，文字工作者的本能又开始蠢蠢欲动起来，他想他也许能争取到一个专访，不对外的那种，毕竟他想问蝙蝠侠的问题都不太适合刊登在报纸上。

比如为什么制服里不穿内裤？克拉克现在想起他和蝙蝠侠战斗时对方是真空的就觉得浑身不自在。

四个小时后克拉克有点不安地在洞口踱来踱去，同样不安的还有阿尔弗雷德，老人脊背挺得笔直，像座雕塑般杵在那里，旁边的桌子上放着个托盘，里面是蝙蝠侠错过的午餐。

在牛排彻底冷掉的那一刻蝙蝠侠回来了，蝙蝠车的前盖少了一半，车灯也支离破碎，他手掌压着侧腹，那里有一道很长的新伤，像是被什么猛兽的爪子撕开的一般。

阿尔弗雷德娴熟地剪开伤口周围的布料，他的手很稳，针线穿过皮肉妥善地将伤口缝合，蝙蝠侠摘掉面具，汗湿的额发下眼睛里全是疲惫，嘴唇也因失血而发白，他伸手去拿已经不再酥脆的杏仁饼，被管家按住了手。

“布鲁斯老爷，我去准备一份新的午餐。”

阿尔弗雷德擦掉手上的血渍，端起托盘往电梯口走去，布鲁斯在他身后不满地抱怨：“可是我很饿！”

“那么您可以先吃掉蔬菜沙拉。”阿尔弗雷德欠了欠身，身影消失在电梯门后。

布鲁斯瞪着桌上那个装着绿色物质的玻璃碗，半晌叹了口气，慢吞吞挪到实验台旁的椅子上坐下，疲惫地揉了揉眉心。

实验台上的超人一动不动。克拉克仍然没从那个可怕的伤口中回过神，他意识到现在的情况可能比他想象的要严峻得多，以至于布鲁斯不得不尝试去借助超人的力量来从被称作类魔的怪物手中守护地球。

就像他说的，地球需要超人。

不知为何克拉克突然有点气闷，有什么东西堵在他的喉咙口，他看了看布鲁斯，只觉得对方哪儿哪儿都不顺眼起来，连下巴上都胡茬都十足讨嫌。

他反射性地想发挥自己文字工作者的功底来一段并没有人能听见的冷嘲热讽，但看见布鲁斯眼睑下的青黑时又默默闭上了嘴。

克拉克早就知道布鲁斯复活他不是因为喜欢他，但既然布鲁斯可以为了地球而不计前嫌，那他当然也一样，克拉克一向自认心胸宽阔，有什么不满可以先放着，等事情解决地球安定之后再揍蝙蝠侠一顿。

布鲁斯垂着眼睛不知在想什么，克拉克可以看到他裂开一条缝的外壳下看见那些深重的忧虑，有那么一瞬间他看上去几乎是脆弱的，像一个普通的、精疲力尽的中年人，克拉克以为他会像往常一样很快恢复过来重新披上武装，但布鲁斯只是看着超人紧闭的双眼，浮现出难过的神色。

他缓慢地、叹息般地喊：“克拉克。”

克拉克的心跳猛地漏了一拍。

尖锐的警报声响起，布鲁斯被电到似地从椅子上弹起来冲到心电图显示屏旁，那上面原本平直的线条有了微弱却不容忽视的起伏，他屏住呼吸，瞪大眼不敢从那奇迹般的折线上移开视线，克拉克捂着莫名小鹿乱撞的胸口，明显地感受到从肉体传递过来的拉力，他在一阵天旋地转后睁开了眼睛——真正意义上的睁开，正好撞上布鲁斯专注的目光，那双棕色的眼睛里阴霾都散去了，明亮美丽到不可思议——

下一刻他就再次陷入黑暗。

重新回到灵魂体状态并没有影响到克拉克的好心情，他刚才切实地活过来了，即使只有两秒钟也足够让他体会到拥有实体的幸福，他快乐地绕着蝙蝠洞飘了一圈回来，然后发现自己的肉身维持着刚刚睁眼的动作不动了，瞳孔放大，脸色青白，一副死不瞑目的样子。

心电图仪回归了直线，布鲁斯眨了眨眼，迟疑了一会儿，用手把超人的眼睛合上了。

克拉克恍惚间居然从眼前的场景里琢磨出几分悲戚来，好像看见了什么苦情电视剧里经历生离死别的男女主角。

…………是错觉吧。

day18

布鲁斯今天精神很好，他利索地喝掉疑似咖啡的黑暗物质，开始哼着小曲（高音时破音了）把腿往蝙蝠侠的制服里蹬，就像昨天的伤势压根不存在一样。

克拉克飘在旁边给他打拍子，结果蝙蝠侠才刚一只脚踏进蝙蝠车就被幽灵一般的管家阻止了，接下来克拉克有幸目睹阿尔弗雷德对布鲁斯进行的长达三十分钟的说教，布鲁斯肉眼可见地萎靡了下去，敢怒不敢言地自觉换回居家服坐到了电脑前。

“您如果实在闲不下来，我可以为您安排两节音律课。”管家先生不紧不慢地说，“您刚才展现的歌喉对于听众来说有点太失礼了。”

“……我就随便哼两句！”布鲁斯恼羞成怒地拍桌，“不会有别人听到！”

不，我听到了。克拉克幸灾乐祸地抱着手臂，思索着以后怎么就这件事嘲笑蝙蝠侠一番，但他的笑容马上就僵在了脸上，因为管家先生又接着说了一句话。

“您需要去参加一些社交活动，比如莱恩女士的订婚典礼。”阿尔弗雷德将金色的邀请函放到布鲁斯面前，“订制的西服会在后天早晨送来。”

布鲁斯没说话，但克拉克整个人都僵成了石头，邀请人那一栏明确写了露易丝·莱恩的名字，那是他前女友——他不知道自己死了多久，但在他的认知里他和露易丝分手还不到一个月——然后对方就要订婚了！

克拉克一时有些无法接受这个现实，他手足无措地转了两圈，一头扎进墙里想冷静一下，耳边模模糊糊还能听见布鲁斯的回答：“我知道了，会准时到场的。”

克拉克把脑袋拔出来，回头又看了眼那个邀请函，苦涩地压下心头涌动的失落。他希望露易丝能幸福，并且最好能亲眼看看——但他现在没法离开蝙蝠洞，连去参加露易丝都订婚典礼都做不到。

除非布鲁斯能扛着他的尸体过去……不，还是算了吧，这完全就是砸场子。

克拉克悲伤地蹲在地上不想动，阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会，意有所指地劝道：“莱恩女士已经走了出来，您也应该试着放下。”

布鲁斯皱起眉：“超人能活过来，我快要成功了。”

“您知道我说的不仅仅是这个。”

“是，我知道。”布鲁斯摇摇头，“但我和露易丝本来就不一样——超人爱她，而我，”

克拉克一下子挺直脊背，紧张地等着布鲁斯为他们的关系下个定义，朋友估计是不可能的，至少不要是仇人或单纯的利用关系，如果能是战友什么的就再好不过了。他咽了咽口水，眼睛紧盯着布鲁斯勾起苦涩弧度的嘴唇——

“只是个可悲的暗恋者。”

…………啊？？？

克拉克呆住了。

day19

生活总是充满惊喜。或者只有惊没有喜。

昨天在布鲁斯发表了那句宣言之后克拉克的大脑就陷入了空白，布鲁斯说他暗恋谁？露易丝？应该是露易丝吧……克拉克自欺欺人了一晚上实在没法继续逃避下去，他深吸了一大口气，强迫自己正视“蝙蝠侠暗恋超人”这个惊悚的现实。

但这怎么可能呢？克拉克不由自主地回想起蝙蝠侠揍在他脸上的又重又狠的几拳，他当时都快被打懵了，还以为自己会被揍到毁容，为什么有人会这样对待暗恋对象？难道蝙蝠侠其实是个虐待狂？不得不说这种可能性太大了，看在黑色皮革紧身衣的份上，拉奥啊，他还不穿内裤。

但现在那个疑似虐待狂的家伙却看不出一点那会的粗暴，超人的胸毛又长回原样了，布鲁斯仔细地剃掉它们，末了非常自然地顺手拍了拍超人的胸膛——克拉克瞪着他，感受到胸前温热的触感，觉得自己被非礼了。

这么说之前那个吻也是故意的？克拉克摸摸嘴唇，想到之后还要面对更多类似的情况，愁得头发都要掉了，也不是说他有多反感这个，只是在知道了布鲁斯的感情的情况下他应该要矜持一点……

但他已经是一具尸体了，还能怎么矜持！

克拉克毫无逻辑地想了一大堆有的没的，对现状完全没有帮助不说还把他搞得更混乱了，那边布鲁斯放下氪石刀开始享用美味的早餐，今天杯子里装的居然不是杀人咖啡，而是绿色的、看起来黏糊糊的液体。

“为了您的身体着想，请务必一滴不剩地喝光。”阿尔弗雷德微笑着说，“如果您把它浪费掉了，那么接下来的一周您的管家可能都没有心情去准备小甜饼。”

布鲁斯缩了缩脖子，在管家离开之后四处张望着寻找毁尸灭迹的方法，克拉克看好戏似地飘在旁边，直到布鲁斯的目光转了一圈回来落在超人脸上。

克拉克心里升起一股危机感。

只见布鲁斯当机立断地起身，掰着超人的下巴让他张开嘴，然后将那一大杯蔬菜汁一滴不剩地倒进了超人嘴里。克拉克痛苦地“呸呸”了两声，无比绝望地咽下那杯味道和颜色一样诡异的蔬菜汁，居然从“果然如此”的麻木中升起一点点委屈。

到底为什么有人会这样对待暗恋对象？！

day20

克拉克醒了过来。

他立刻意识到不对劲，因为灵魂体的他不会睡觉，自然也没有“醒过来”的可能，他警惕动了动双手，摸到了冰冷坚硬的实验台。

实体。他复活了。

认识到这一点之后身体各部分的知觉便如实地传递到大脑，活着的实感是如此的清晰，克拉克坐起来活动躺得太久有点僵硬的腰背，大口呼吸蝙蝠洞里带着凉意的空气，还没来得及拔掉身上连着的电极片就被另一种迅猛的感受冲得打了个哆嗦。

克拉克冲向了厕所。

是的，那么大的一杯蔬菜汁当然不可能全部吸收掉，所以需要排出多余的水分是很正常的——就算因此诞生了世界上第一个被尿憋到复活的超级英雄也没什么，反正也不会有其他人知道。

经历了堪称惨烈的二十天，克拉克的神经已经被锻炼得无比强韧，他若无其事地解决了这个小小的生理问题，坐到蝙蝠侠的椅子上开始沉思——现在他终于能享受柔软的椅垫了，怪不得蝙蝠侠喜欢这个，确实非常舒适。

今天是露易丝订婚的日子，克拉克想去参加，但他明白这样只会把露易丝的订婚典礼搞成超人复活庆典，那真是一团糟，况且他还找不到一身能穿的衣服。

他在等布鲁斯回来和上去找阿尔弗雷德两个选择中犹豫，他不知道那位老人的心脏能不能承受住看到死人活过来的刺激，权衡之后还是决定留在蝙蝠洞继续等待。

克拉克抬抬手臂踢踢腿，关节发出奇怪的响声，他觉得肢体有点不太协调，想做个动作似乎总是慢半拍，头也很晕，可能是灵魂和身体还没有完全融合好。克拉克坐了一会儿就无聊起来，开始扒拉他的“复活后待办事项列表”，大部分内容都和蝙蝠侠有关，现在当然是做不了的，于是他的目光落在了最后一条上。

两分钟后超人爬上实验台学着上次看布鲁斯做过的样子把腿往脖子上勾，这个动作对完全没学习过瑜伽的人来说太难了，但超人从来就不会轻易放弃，更何况蝙蝠侠能做到那他也一定能做到——拼着一股不服输的气势，克拉克勇敢地扳着自己的脚踝将膝弯成功挂在了脖子上，然后差点疼哭了。

如果说一个百无聊赖的超人能有什么危害，那大多是关于他自己的，比如韧带拉伤之类的惨剧，但这一次不幸出现了误伤。

克拉克完成动作之后得意了三秒钟就眼前一黑，再睁眼时看见了他自己——以一个扭曲的姿势坐在实验台上，表情狰狞的、愚蠢到难以直视的他自己。

……这下麻烦大了。

day21

被误伤的是布鲁斯。

在宴会上喝了太多一到家就栽倒在床上的布鲁斯第二天刚在宿醉的头疼中醒来就面临了阿尔弗雷德严厉的质问。

阿尔弗雷德把他带到蝙蝠洞，指着实验台上那个姿势扭曲的超人说：“布鲁斯老爷，即使您喝醉了也不该把别人的尸体拿来玩，肯特先生不是您的洋娃娃。”

布鲁斯无辜得要命，他完全没有任何关于这个的记忆，也不觉得自己能掰得动钢铁骨头，但他确实有喝醉后剃光超人胸毛的前科，这会实在百口莫辩。

他老早就看超人的胸毛不顺眼，所以醉后把它们剃了情有可原，可他从未想过要教钢铁之躯练瑜伽，他又不是疯了。

克拉克有点心虚，但看布鲁斯被训得没脾气的样子又有种大仇得报的舒畅感，他这些天被折腾得都快神经衰弱了，扳回一局的感觉非常棒。

“……知道了，阿尔弗雷德，我不会再喝这么多了。”

挨训的蝙蝠侠憋着气摔上训练室的门，揍了两个小时沙袋才打散心里的郁气。他的伤还没好，腹部缠着雪白的绷带也遮不住底下漂亮的肌肉轮廓，蜜色的皮肤上泛着汗水的光泽，出拳时手臂线条流畅饱满，是一种充满力量的性感。

性感。克拉克发觉他在用这个词来形容蝙蝠侠，也许当知道别人喜欢自己后便会不自觉地用和之前完全不同的眼光去看待他，平时看惯的画面也有了不同的味道——他可从没想过自己有一天会觉得蝙蝠侠很性感，甚至诱人。

汗津津的肌肉在眼前晃荡，克拉克有点手痒，想去摸一把试试手感，可惜灵魂体状态他也只能想想。布鲁斯已经趴在地上做起了单手俯卧撑，他一只手背在身后，腰和腿都绷得笔直，汗水在脊椎的凹陷里聚成小小的一摊，克拉克的视线顺着他的背沟往下滑，聚焦到松垮的运动裤松紧带下露出的一小截股缝上，蓦地脑子一热。

他可真辣。克拉克赞叹地想。

……他发誓他只是单纯的站在一个男人的角度夸赞同性的身材，没有任何其他不好的想法，可为什么他会流鼻血？

从训练室出来发现超人鼻血淌了一下巴时克拉克和布鲁斯都惊呆了，布鲁斯脸色大变，冲过去擦掉那些血迹并确认它没有继续流之后保险起见给超人做了个脑部CT，得知超人只是鼻腔毛细血管破裂，并不是颅内出血时才松了一口气。

“黄太阳光照太强烈了？”布鲁斯喃喃自语着调整空气湿度，又观察了一下超人的皮肤有无缺水，最后得出结论，“好像晒黑了一点。”

并没有被晒黑的克拉克没理会布鲁斯的诽谤，他正忙着思考人生，在被尿憋活又被韧带拉伤痛死之后他以为已经没有什么能让他惊讶了，但就在刚刚，他居然被不太熟的、互殴过的男同行辣到流鼻血。

活了多久就直了多久的克拉克牢固的三观受到了冲击，是的，蝙蝠侠足够好，他不否认这个，但那不是“这种”意味的好，他觉得有可能是因为在蝙蝠洞里关了太久，几乎每天都只能和蝙蝠侠待在一起才会造成这种局面。

克拉克看了布鲁斯一眼，突如其来的状况显然让蝙蝠侠有点焦虑，他反复核对着数据，试图找出任何一个微小的异常，认真时抿得紧紧的嘴唇上浮现出干燥的纹路。

克拉克收回目光，决定再观望几天，虽然具体要观望些什么他也不清楚。

day22

第二天布鲁斯也照常训练了，这次克拉克没跟着他，而是坐在布鲁斯最喜欢的那把椅子上继续着深奥的思考。

背后的门开了又关，浴室里响起水声，克拉克脑子里不自觉地浮现出水珠从蝙蝠侠曲线完美的身躯上滑下的场景，赶紧摇头把它甩出去。

等等，蝙蝠侠的伤口能沾水吗？

克拉克真心实意地为他的暗恋者担忧了一会，蝙蝠侠洗完澡后一边擦头发上的水一边在蝙蝠洞里转悠，他这时候通常是没穿衣服的——克拉克撞见好几次蝙蝠侠遛鸟了，当时不觉得有什么，可现在他完全不敢回头。

赤脚踩在地面上发出啪嗒啪嗒的水声，克拉克越来越僵硬，两眼紧盯着超人苍白的脸，生怕那上面出现红晕或者其他的什么。

布鲁斯慢悠悠逛了一圈，走过来坐在了实验台前翻看资料，这很正常，他只要有空闲就会待在超人旁边，而那张椅子也足够舒服，可以适当地让他放松一些。

可现在克拉克在椅子上。

赤条条的布鲁斯到这里坐下时克拉克整个人都傻了，布鲁斯看不到他也碰不到他，依然一无所觉地靠着椅背，但对克拉克来说，是蝙蝠侠坐到了他腿上。

蝙蝠侠连条内裤都没穿就坐到了他腿上。

小镇男孩哪见过这种阵仗，他呆呆地低下头，布鲁斯的皮肤还冒着热气，能嗅出湿润的沐浴露香味，克拉克下意识地吸了一口气，这些湿漉漉的水汽却像火，“轰”的一下就把他点燃了。

超人的身体瞬间从额头红到了脚跟，布鲁斯吓了一跳，站起身查看情况，体温检测仪离凳子有些远，他手撑在实验台上，弓着身子往那边看。

好极了，现在他的屁股正对着克拉克的脸。

克拉克感到一阵头晕目眩，他的肉身上传来拉力——他要“复活”了，他不想在这种情况下复活，这尴尬得有点超乎想象，几乎是灾难级的，所以他坐着没动，尽可能地去抵挡那股拉力。一分钟后他成功了，拉力消失，而他还在原地，但他发现面前地布鲁斯似乎出了什么问题，他维持着前倾的姿势很久都没有动作，涣散的目光落在有下方的某一处，克拉克顺着看过去。

超人下半身穿着一条居家裤，质地柔软，很可能原本属于布鲁斯，总这这条裤子是非常服帖且舒适的，但现在，平整的布料被顶起来一个小帐篷。一个其实不太明显，但又绝对没法忽略的小帐篷。

克拉克失去了反应能力。

蝙蝠洞里陷入死一般的寂静。一人一魂像看什么生化武器一样看着那个小帐篷，直到它慢慢消退下去，才终于同时长出了一口气。

布鲁斯扶着额头恍惚地直起腰：“累出幻觉了。”他有理有据地分析，然后披上衣服摇摇晃晃地走了出去。

克拉克懊恼地呻吟着捂住了脸。

day23

布鲁斯如往常一样端着咖啡走进蝙蝠洞，他习惯性地往实验台走了两步，又顿住了，转而走到操作台前坐下。

他昨晚好好地睡了一觉，累到神智不清对他来说不多见，而且幻觉的内容着实吓到他了——他确实喜欢超人，但那样的幻觉已经超过了他的接受范围，天可怜见的那只是一具尸体！

布鲁斯愧疚又羞耻，他原本准备慢慢扼杀掉那些不该有的感情，但显然复活超人的工作让他被抑制得好好的喜爱又冒出了头来，他不能这样下去了，在没有必要的情况下他得离超人远一点。

克拉克当然不会知道布鲁斯脑子里想的是什么，作为此次疑似性骚扰事件的当事人，他理所当然认为自己被讨厌了，布鲁斯不想再靠进他也情有可原。但想是这么想，克拉克仍然觉得失落，甚至想揪住布鲁斯的领子质问：“你不是暗恋我吗？！”

布鲁斯接收不到克拉克幽怨的眼神，他一整天都绕着实验台走，去记录数据时也目不斜视地看都没有看超人一眼，克拉克在蝙蝠洞里飘来飘去试图弄出点体温升高之类的动静吸引注意但失败了，气愤地扎进墙里数蚂蚁。

蝙蝠侠实在是太小心眼了！只揍他一顿完全不能解气！

这么想着的克拉克正直地把“复活后待办事项列表”里排在第一位的“揍蝙蝠侠一顿”里的“揍”字划掉，改成了“干”。

day25

石壁缓缓升起遮挡住实验台时克拉克就猜到今天肯定会有其他的人来到蝙蝠洞，果不其然中午之后上次来过的那几个人陆陆续续走进来，这次还多了一个拄着鱼叉头发乱糟糟的男人。

这群超级英雄神情严肃地围成一圈，讨论着地球现在的局势，克拉克作为一个“待复活预备役”自然也跟过去旁听了，但没有座位留给他，于是他选择飘在布鲁斯的头顶上。

克拉克在这些天里也差不多从布鲁斯整理的那些资料中摸清了情况，这会正默默利用仅有的情报对比着自己与荒原狼的实力，他有点后悔前天没有顺势复活，不仅把场面弄得非常尴尬，还耽误了作战时机。

“最多三天，我们必须与荒原狼正面交战。”钢骨握紧拳，“不能让他继续破坏地球。”

神奇女侠抱着手臂没说话，有意无意朝布鲁斯瞥了一眼。

“陆地人都像你们这样拖拖拉拉的？”海王讽刺地笑了一声，他对布鲁斯抬抬下巴，“我不明白你还在等什么，蝙蝠侠，如果你害怕的话大可以直说。”

布鲁斯没理他，声音依然很平静：“那就三天，我需要最后再调整一下计划。”

联盟成员确认了一番各自的分工就离开了，顺便打包带走了所有小甜饼，布鲁斯不动声色地旁观他们把小甜饼往袋子里装，似乎完全不介意，但克拉克听见了他的磨牙声。

神奇女侠留了下来，她按下石壁的开关，对着实验台上眼睛紧闭的超人上下扫视了一圈，最后目光落在胸膛上：“感觉比起上次少了点什么。”

布鲁斯眼神游移了一下：“错觉。”

神奇女侠沉默了一会，直白地表明来意：“布鲁斯，我们没有时间了，你不能把希望寄托在奇迹上。”

“我已经快要成功了。”布鲁斯指了指屏幕上跳动的线条，“前几天他醒了一次——虽然只有两秒，但我确定他是有意识的。”

“听上去不错。”神奇女侠冷静地说，“他是个英雄，我很高兴他能活过来，但三天之内？你确定能行？”

布鲁斯垂下眼，疲倦地揉了揉眉心：“我会重新制定计划。”

戴安娜看着他，半晌叹了口气，张开双臂给了他一个拥抱：“看开点，男孩。”女半神诚恳地说，“我们需要你。”

布鲁斯迟疑地抬起手回抱住她，手掌虚覆住她不算宽阔的脊背：“谢谢你，戴安娜。”他低声道，“无论我们这一次能不能成功击败荒原狼，只要有超人在，地球就还有希望。”

“总得试试，不是吗？”戴安娜勾起唇角，“超人会成为你的后备计划，这听起来挺浪漫的。”

“噢，戴安娜……”布鲁斯无奈地扶着额头，“你别这么说  
”

作为谈话中心的超人一个字都没听进去，他焦躁地围着他们踱来踱去，眼睛紧紧盯着神奇女侠环在布鲁斯腰上的手。

这两个人要抱到什么时候？

day26

布鲁斯制定新计划地速度很快，或者说，其实这些计划早就有了雏形，只是不知为什么被搁置了。克拉克站在他身后，见证一个又一个作战方案在蝙蝠侠的手下越来越完善，又看见布鲁斯眼底愈发浓重的青黑，想要活过来的欲望前所未有的迫切。

临近午夜时警报灯又亮起来，布鲁斯匆匆灌了两口咖啡，换上制服就走了。克拉克躺在实验台上做仰卧起坐，指望起身时能把肉体也一起带着坐起，未果，只好飘到花园里看了一会儿星星。

蝙蝠侠到天亮才回来，这次蝙蝠车难得的完好无损，克拉克背对着它，等待蝙蝠侠出来洗澡换衣服，结果过了三分钟身后还是静悄悄的没有动静。

超人转过头，蝙蝠车停在原地，连车门都没有打开。不祥的预感涌上心头，他飘到车顶上，穿过唯一不含铅的车窗玻璃进入车内，鼻腔里立刻就填满了血腥味——蝙蝠侠无知无觉地坐在驾驶位上，面具碎了一个角，他半边身体是全是血以至于克拉克一时都找不到他的伤口在哪，座椅的皮质表面也浸满了血水，并且面积还在继续扩大。

克拉克的手在颤抖，虽然灵魂体没有这个功能但他就是在颤抖，他僵硬地把目光移动到蝙蝠侠的胸口——那里还在起伏，幸好。他想伸手去扶他，但手从蝙蝠侠的肩膀上穿了过去，蝙蝠侠咳出一口血，飞溅的血珠透过克拉克的胳膊落到方向盘上，克拉克却觉得自己被烫到了，他一次又一次地朝蝙蝠侠伸出手，但他什么也碰不到。

克拉克茫然地看着那些代表生命的血液在地上蔓延，突然猛地飘起来冲向实验台，他的心跳得很快，警报一直在响，但那股熟悉的拉力却没有出现，克拉克急得满头冷汗，不断试图往躯体里钻，又反复被弹出来，到后来他几乎是绝望了，他重新回到车里，注视着蝙蝠侠苍白的嘴唇，脑子里只有一句话——为什么在他需要我的时候我却没法帮助他？

因为他死了。如果他那天没有任性地拒绝复活，那么他现在可以替蝙蝠侠止血或者是去喊阿尔弗雷德。更可能的是蝙蝠侠根本就不会受伤。

自责感淹没了克拉克，他心急如焚却毫无办法，蝙蝠侠正在变得虚弱，这让他恐慌得几乎无法呼吸，他从未觉得血的颜色如此刺眼，红得像要扎透他的视网膜，他不自觉地伏低身体把耳朵贴在布鲁斯的胸膛上，那之下的心跳尚且还是有力的，一下一下撞得他的心脏也跟着发疼。

接下来的五分钟漫长得像是一个世纪，克拉克跪在座椅上，听见阿尔弗雷德的惊呼，接着蝙蝠侠便被搬到了医疗台上，管家擦掉那些血迹，露出底下狰狞的伤痕，克拉克恍惚地跟过去，呆看了很久才发觉严重到让他都有点飘不起来的眩晕到底是怎么回事。

他的躯体在召唤他，他有预感这将是最后一次了。

克拉克珍惜地看了看呼吸渐渐趋于平稳的蝙蝠侠，转身朝实验台走去。

day27

蝙蝠洞里的蝙蝠很高兴，大个子的同类没有来打搅它们，那个喜欢吓唬它们玩的幽灵也不知道去了哪里。

蝙蝠们享受着这难得的平静。

day28

“您应该继续躺在床上，而不是连早饭都不吃就待在这种阴暗的地方。”阿尔弗雷德将桌上的咖啡换成蔬菜汁，“您年老的管家没法再承受一次昨天的那种刺激。”

“我只是累到睡着——好吧，也许还有点失血过多，我没想到伤口会裂开。”布鲁斯理亏地捧着杯子，“你知道我们没有时间了，明天就要出发，我得做好战前准备。”

“哦，这么说您的战前准备就是欣赏睡美人？”阿尔弗雷德讽刺道，“希望您不会再次对尸体做什么不得体的事。”

“我没有……而且他不是尸体！”布鲁斯“啪啪”地拍着超人的脸颊，“有心跳有呼吸，他已经复活了。”

“但他没醒。”管家冷静地指出。

“所以我正在尝试。”布鲁斯拿了块香喷喷的小甜饼搁在超人嘴巴上，“让露易丝来喊他几声可能会有效果。”

“莱恩女士不在美国，今天大概赶不回来。”

“没关系，那就明天。”蝙蝠侠又把那块没能成功唤醒超人的小甜饼拿起来塞进自己嘴里，“正义联盟会先去开路，我带着定位器，超人复活之后让他——”

“布鲁斯老爷，您是不是忘记了什么？”阿尔弗雷德打断他，“我们约定了一个月，如果后天超人依旧没醒，我会将他还给肯特夫人。”管家不急不缓地说，“当然，如果后天您能来蝙蝠洞阻止我，我一个普通的老人显然是打不过蝙蝠侠的。”

布鲁斯瞪着他：“别拿他威胁我。”

“我没有威胁您。”管家欠了欠身，苍老的眼睛回望着他，“我只是希望您能回来。”

day29

正义联盟在蝙蝠洞口集结，英雄们带上了最趁手的武器，摩拳擦掌地准备好要大干一场。

蝙蝠侠正在向他们讲述此次的作战计划，海王不耐烦地掏了掏耳朵：“你能不能把变声器关掉再说话？”

“不能。”蝙蝠侠给了他冷冷的一瞥，“总之不能让他拿到最后一个母盒，我们之前没有配合过，保险起见一切听我指挥。”

闪电侠和钢骨叼着甜甜圈附和：“听你的听你的。”

神奇女侠正在可有可无地点头，目光突然凝在了蝙蝠侠的身后，她美丽的眼睛瞪圆了，里面全是不可思议，布鲁斯察觉到不对劲，刚想回头看看，就听见了恐怖的碎裂声。

厚重的石壁被一拳砸得四分五裂，灰尘散去之后露出了后面的实验台，超人漂浮在空中，扔开手里的石块，泛着红光的眼珠子居高临下地扫过在场的人。

钢骨的防御系统自动开启，炮口对准了超人，闪电侠沉浸在震惊中没来得及阻止，眼睁睁看着炮弹朝超人的头部射过去，超人偏头避开，似乎是冷笑了一下，以看不清的速度朝他们俯冲过来。

“危险！”

神奇女侠推开钢骨，钢骨手忙脚乱地按着手臂阻止它继续开炮激怒超人，但出乎意料的是超人无视了他，径直飞到蝙蝠侠面前掐住了他的下颔，把他给提了起来。

蝙蝠侠紧紧抓着超人的手臂，咬着牙喊他“克拉克”以期能唤回他的理智，但超人不为所动，凶狠地盯着他，像一只正在捕猎的狮子般呲着獠牙低吼：“你不让我活，也不让我死——”

“克拉克……”

蝙蝠侠的脸被掐得变形，他徒劳地踢蹬着，看上去快要喘不过气了，神奇女侠暴喝一声甩出套索缠上超人的手臂：“放开他！”

“告诉我……”超人极具压迫感地低下头凑近了些，蓝眼睛里暗潮涌动，他压低声音，一字一句地问：

“你喜欢凸点还是螺纹？”

“………………什么？”

尾声

一切都尘埃落定之后英雄们又回到了各自不算平静但井然有序的生活，由布鲁斯·韦恩出资建造的瞭望塔还未完工，但大家都很期待这个酷毙了的太空基地。

布鲁斯坐在办公室里百无聊赖地哼歌，一个土里土气的小记者推门进来，手“砰”的一下撑到办公桌上。

“你没有敲门，肯特。”布鲁斯眯起眼。

克拉克没理会他的责备，单刀直入地问：“为什么你在这里？”

“如你所见，现在我是这里的老板。”布鲁斯摊开手，“对我尊敬点，肯特，看在工资的份上。”

克拉克如有实质的目光透过镜片扎在他脸上：“我的公寓？”

“现在它是我的了。”

“玛莎的农场？”

“我买下了银行。”

“……一整个银行？”克拉克难以置信地咕哝，“我是不是被你包养了？”

布鲁斯噎了两秒：“……如果你一定要这么理解的话。”

于是克拉克恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，开始解格子衬衫的纽扣，他解到第三颗时布鲁斯不由自主地盯着底下露出来的胸毛看了两眼：“你干什么？”

“满足金主啊。”克拉克理所当然地说着，绕道办公桌后面把布鲁斯抱起来压上桌面，俯下身暧昧地磨蹭他的颈侧，“你上次还没回答我，你喜欢凸点还是螺纹？”

事情发生得太突然以至于布鲁斯少见地懵了，那双氪星蓝的眼睛正望着他，里面有调侃和一点点的恶趣味，以及爱意，他沉默了一会，蓦地笑起来，抬手勾住克拉克的脖颈，在他耳边用微哑的嗓音道：“我喜欢你射在我里面。”

“……！！！”

“哼，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯得意地拍拍克拉克通红的脸，侧过头把自己的嘴唇送了上去，“如果这个月想要奖金的话就努力点吧。”

“放心，一定能让你满意。”克拉克咧出一个人畜无害的笑，白白的小虎牙显得俏皮极了，“金主先生。”

三个小时之后布鲁斯将会捶着桌子反省自己为什么要挑衅氪星人，但至少现在，他喜欢克拉克激烈又毫无章法的吻。

END

小剧场

之后的某天超人和蝙蝠侠在蝙蝠洞里又为了一点小事吵起来，超人被蝙蝠侠拐弯抹角的讽刺气得满脸通红，凶巴巴地瞪了他一会儿，猛地转过身习惯性地一头扎进墙里。

“轰”的一声巨响。

“……超人，你在干什么？”

“……别和我说话，让我一个人静静……”吃了满嘴石屑的超人欲哭无泪地说。


End file.
